Saiyan on Board
by SwordMaster1331
Summary: Join Ace as he travels into the world of One Piece... Becoming a wanted man and teaming up with his brother in order to fulfill his dreams with his friends (Rated M just in case)


Swordmaster1331- WELCOME TO THE BRAND NEW STORY!

Ace- YEAH!

Swordmaster1331- Why are you excited?

Ace-BECAUSE IM BACK! YOU ENDED THE OTHER STORY SO I THOUGHT I WOULD DIE!

Swordmaster1331- I guess I'm happy because i can start another story since the other story wasn't going anywhere… oh yeah and also Arlong is gonna be stronger than Luffy because Ace needs a bounty! anyway welcome to **Saiyan on Board**… now enjoy the chapter!

Ace- YEAH ENJOY! Wait am i going to be the narrator?

Swordmaster1331- Hell no

Ace- Damn

**Swordmaster1331 does not own One Piece or Dragon ball Z**

**He just owns the OC's**

—

Chapter 1-Meet Monkey D. Ace! Trouble in Cocoyashi Village!

—

It was a sunny day… the first scene of this story is with a boy laying down in a small boat… sleeping and not noticing he is heading to an island… The man in the boat is named Monkey D. Ace… he is the brother of Luffy… He is 20 years old and if you want to know what he looks like then look up a picture of Goku and imagine him a bit younger… with blond hair and a Blue and Red Gi… with Black boots… Oh yeah and don't forget that Saiyan Tail! Can't forget about that… anyway he remains sleeping having a weird dream

~In the Dream~

"Hmm… where am I?" Ace wondered

**Hello Boy**

"Where is that coming from?" He wondered

**Do not worry I am not an enemy… I was just wondering If I could simply borrow your body and mind so that I can go on a Killing spree**

"No…" Ace said "And when I mean no… I mean Hell no"

**Foolish boy… I will take control eventually… It's only a matter of time…(1)**

~Outside the Dream~

Ace then woke up and saw a village

"Hey a village!" Monkey D. Ace said "Hope they have food because i'm starving!"

He then heard a small crack… he looked down and noticed his ship was broken and begun to sink

"Aww… Damn…." Ace explained

He grabbed his stuff (A/N wasn't a lot by the way… mostly just consisted of a small bag and a staff) and then jumped off the ship… he landed on the island and decided to walk around…

"Hmm… where am I?" He wondered

He then walked into a town and noticed it was empty

"A mystery town" Ace said

He then noticed some yelling and some other stuff… he walked over and noticed a large amount of people standing at an entrance to some story of park… he then went up to one of the people and asked him a question

"Whats going on here?" Ace asked

"Don't worry about it" the man coldly said

The man then turned around and ignored Ace…

"Well I sense that Im not going to get any answers here…" Ace said

Then Ace jumped over the whole crowd and landed… he was now in front of everyone… everyone looked at him weirdly… in amazement, shock, and in confusion… Ace noticed some people fighting some fishmen… he then noticed a fishman who was about to chase a harmless, long nosed guy… but before the fishman could give chase to the long nosed guy… Ace elbowed him in the stomach and knocked him out with ease… The men that were fighting turned around to see him

"Ace?" Some guy with a straw hat said

"hmm?" Ace said before looking at the guy who spoke up "Oi Luffy! How you been?"

"Luffy, who is this guy?" A green haired man said

"What are you doing here Ace?" Luffy said

"I just made a random stop… whats going on?" Ace wondered

"Oi Luffy aren't you going to introduce us? You rude bastard?" Some blonde guy with curly eyebrows said

"Oh yea.. crew meet my brother Ace" Monkey D. Luffy said

Everyone looked with wide eyes…

"Nice to meet you! Im Monkey D. Ace" Ace said

"He has more manners then you Luffy" Zoro said

"Not to inturrupt the reunion, but we have unfinished business Human" A fishman said

Ace then looked at to the one who said that and recognized that he was Arlong… Ace then noticed another Human behind him

"Hey Kakarot!" The Human behind Arlong said

Everyone looked at the man and wondered who he was

"Oh Hey Vegeta" Ace said

"We have unfinished business to attend to" Vegeta said

(A/N I am keeping some people from Dragon Ball Z the same except Goku because Goku is Ace in this world)

"Oh yeah!" Ace said

"Vegeta is this the man that you were talking about?" Arlong wondered

"Yes I don't care about the others… My only objective is to kill Kakarot" Vegeta said

"Well thats not very nice" Ace said

"Ok guys Lets take down the others… I got Arlong… Ace gots that Vegeta guy… and Zoro and Sanji get the others" Luffy said

"Right" Everyone said

"Get prepared" Vegeta said

Ace got into his battle stance… and then they all attacked their opponents… Ace was the first to attack… He started attacking with a barrage of punches… but Vegeta blocked them all… nobody but the crowd noticed his fight because the others were distracted by their fights… Ace and Vegeta quickly put some distance between each other and stared at each other… then Ace began charging up a move… then there was a red energy around him… the crowd stared with wide eyes at him…

"hehe… Kioken" Ace said

"Whats a Kioken?" Vegeta said confused

Then Ace hit him and began hitting him with another barrage of punches but Vegeta couldn't dodge them… Then he knocked Ace away and hit him with a blast… that blast tore a bit of Ace's clothes off… leaving him completely bare from the waist up

"Hey what the hell! This was my favorite outfit!" Ace exclaimed

"hehe thats not the only thing that will be destroyed" Vegeta said

—

(1) I decided to make Ace have a demon in his head to try to take control… no not like Naruto… that would be copyright… and I don't want to be in trouble… its more like an inner-self in a way…

Thank you for reading


End file.
